magie négative
by takya01
Summary: Elle s'appelle Katline et sa vie bascule le jour où Voldemort attaque l'hôpital moldu dans lequel elle travaille. Secourue par les membres de l'ordre du phœnix elle rejoint la résistance. Mais qui est Katline sans nom de famille? Pourquoi Albus semble la connaître ? Et qu'est-ce que la magie négative?
1. Chapter 1

L'ordre du phénix était réunit dans la cuisine du 12 square grimmauld. Tous les habitants et squateurs de cette demeure étaient actuellement occupés à festoyer le délicieux repas que Mrs Weasley avait généreusement préparé. Comme d'habitude, elle avait réussit un véritable miracle en transformant le peu d'aliments qu'elle avait sous la main en plats succulents.

Albus soupira de contentement en dégustant une bouchée de son désert préféré, une part de tarte au citron. Il était venu ce soir là car ses espions venaient de lui apporter de mauvaises nouvelles à propos du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire sorcière et une réunion avec les membres de l'ordre s'était imposée. Ils perdaient chaque jour un peu plus de terrain face aux forces du mal de Voldemort et Albus se sentait souvent démuni.

Sans compter qu'il avait la sensation que le mage noir doutait de la fidélité de Severus Snape et cela était très inquiétant. D'une part parce qu'il était un des plus précieux atouts de leur cause, quoi que puisse en penser le reste de l'ordre, mais également parce qu'Albus se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Il était peut être un vieux citronné, et certainement que ses méthodes afin de gagner la guerre étaient critiquables, cependant il avait apprit à aimer l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre de sa disparition. Encore moins de pouvoir s'en pardonner. Albus vivait déjà avec suffisamment de culpabilité pour ne pas en rajouter avec la disparition d'un homme qu'il était venu à considérer comme un ami.

Le vieil homme avait cependant encore quelques cartes à jouer contre voldemort et son armée. Il espérait toutefois ne pas être contraint un jour à en arriver à cette extrémité. Biensur il pouvait compter sur un allié aussi précieux qu'inattendu. En effet, depuis presque deux ans les Malfoy avaient rejoint la résistance.

En fait, depuis le retour de Voldemort à l'issue du tournoi des trois sorciers. Oh il n'était pas devenu un ange de douceur et ses préjugés étaient encore bien présents. Il s'était simplement rendu compte que le mage noir avait sombré dans la folie, s'il avait un jour été sain d'esprit, et l'aristocrate avait eu peur pour sa famille. Sa décision de trahir son allégeance avait été prise le jour où Voldemort l'avait soumis au sortilège Doloris. Lucius au bord de la folie, avait cédé a ses demandes. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il avait réalisé que son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, portait désormais l'affreuse marque des mangemorts. Et il n'avait pas encore fêté son quinzième anniversaire.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de Lucius Malfoy. Evidemment qu'il était raciste et convaincu de sa supériorité sur tous les sang de bourbe et moldus. Il souhaitait ardemment que le monde sorcier redevienne pur et que les être supérieurs tel que lui retrouvent le prestige et la place qui leur était dus. Mais pas au prix de sa famille.

Lucius était donc allé trouver Albus Dumbledore et lui avait proposé de devenir son espion. Un accord sorcier inviolable avait été passé entre les deux hommes interdisant à Lucius de parler, penser ou faire quoi que ce soit pouvant risquer de compromettre l'ordre. En contrepartie, Albus s'était engagé à protéger Draco au péril de sa vie.

L'aristocrate avait été très surpris lorsque Severus était apparu pour sceller le pacte magique. Finalement, il aurait du s'en douter plus tôt. Maintenant qu''il savait que Severus était un traitre, beaucoup de choses prenaient du sens. Ce qui était alarmant. Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort s'en rende également compte et l'ordre perdrait un espion de qualité. Lucius et Albus perdraient un ami.

Heureusement que Voldemort ne suspectait pas Lucius Malfoy ce qui lui permettait de couvrir son ami autant que faire se peut. L'aristocrate était d'ailleurs actuellement auprès de son ancien maître à brouiller les pistes et espionner pour leur compte. Severus, lui, n'avait pas été convoqué ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les doutes du vieil homme.

Albus sorti de ses pensées en avisant son assiette vide. Il remercia chaleureusement Molly Weasley pour le repas et commença à se lever lorsque Maugrey Fol Œil se leva précipitamment en marmonnant contre "cette satanée cheminée du salon qui ne pouvait jamais le laisser manger tranquillement". Les pouvoir de son œil de verre ne cesseraient jamais de l'étonner. Albus se rassit en attendant le retour de l'auror et de sa missive. Etant donné les circonstances, mieux valait attendre de connaitre le contenu du message en espérant que cela puisse attendre le lendemain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'auror se planta devant le directeur de Pouldard en lui tendant un parchemin à moitié calciné.

Albus Dumbledore blêmit soudainement et se mis à trembler en lisant la note, surprenant les membres de l'ordre qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir perdre son sang froid.

\- Maugrey, Kingsley, Rémus, Sirius et Arthur, appela-t-il en se levant précipitament, nous devons y aller.

\- Que se passe-t-il Albus? Demanda Severus décontenancé.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Lucius vient de m'informer que Voldemort attaque une clinique en Irlande. Nous devons y aller. Severus restes là et appelle Pomfresh, nous auront certainement besoin d'elle.

Sur ces paroles les six sorciers se précipitèrent hors du square grimmauld afin de pouvoir transplaner.

Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Il se répétait en boucle "faites qu'elle n'ait rien. Par pitié Merlin, faites qu'elle n'ait rien".

########

Katline s'était endormie comme une masse ce soir là dans sa chambre qu'elle louait pour un somme dérisoire dans la clinique moldue pour laquelle elle travaillait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Les enfants dont elle s'occupait étaient adorables mais franchement épuisants. La plupart du temps elle avait envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne mette ses projets en application, ces petits garnements lui faisaient un sourire d'ange et elle craquait et leur pardonnait tous leurs méfaits. Ah, si seulement elle était plus stricte. Rien à faire, elle avait autant d'autorité et de caractère qu'un chaton de deux semaines et ses déboires avec les petites pestes de son service faisaient toujours rire aux éclats ses collègues. Ils la menaient à la baguette et Katline ne semblait jamais perdre patience.

Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir été embauchée étant donné ses piètres résultats scolaires. Elle avait eu du mal à justifier d'avoir obtenu son baccalauréat à 20 ans. Et encore, elle n'avait eu que des résultats moyens ce qui rendait ses diplômes médiocres. Albus Dumbledore avait été contraint d'accéder en sa faveur et avait convaincu le directeur qu'elle était une jeune femme sérieuse et travailleuse. Si le directeur de la clinique lui laissait sa chance avait-il ajouté, il ne serait pas déçu. Dans le cas contraire, il lui suffirait de licencier la jeune fille. Katline avait donc été prise à l'essais en tant qu'aide de chambre pendant trois mois et le directeur n'avait eu d'autres choix que de l'embaucher définitivement. Elle était charmante, d'une politesse exquise et très professionnelle. Avec le temps, elle avait effectué des formations payées par l'hôpital, lui permettant de devenir infirmière. La prochaine étape serait de devenir médecin, même si ce n'était pas pour demain vu la difficulté et la durée des études nécessaire. Peu importe que cela lui prenne des années, la jeune femme avait tout son temps. Le directeur la poussait d'ailleurs fortement dans ce sens car il avait remarqué avec une certaine surprise que les patients dont elle s'occupait guérissaient toujours plus vite que les autres. Katline avait une âme de médecin selon lui et c'était un crime de ne pas développer de tels dons.

Un bruit d'explosion tira brusquement la jeune femme de son sommeil. Elle mis quelques secondes à réagir, l'esprit embrumé. Que se passait-il? Elle se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour de la clinique. Des mangemorts. Elle sentit brusquement la panique l'envahir lorsqu'elle vit que Voldemort en personne était présent.

Les enfants ! Parfaitement réveillée, Katline sortit de sa chambre et traversa les nombreux couloirs qui menaient à l'étage de ses petits patients. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol glacial. Plus qu'un escalier et elle serait arrivée. Elle réveillerait les enfants et tenterait de s'échapper avec eux en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Tout devait bien se passer. Elle devait réussir. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un couloir. Trop tard. Les mangemorts avaient brisé les défenses de sécurité de l'hôpital installées par Albus Dumbledore et venaient d'entrer. Devant elle se dressait un de ces sorciers maléfiques au masque squelettique si connu. En une seconde, la jeune femme analysa la situation. Les enfants étaient perdus. Elle entendait déjà les cris de panique de ses petits protégés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Elle ne possédait même pas de baguette magique. La seule chose qu'elle réussirait à obtenir si elle ne fuyait pas immédiatement était la mort, et elle serait certainement lente et douloureuse.

La mort dans l'âme, elle fit brutalement demi tour pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les mangemorts et elle. Elle essayait de garder son calme mais ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de tristesse et de rage couler incontrolablement sur ses joues. Elle penserait plus tard aux enfants et au fait qu'elle les ait abandonné à une mort certaine. Si elle s'en sortait. Il y avait urgence. Elle courait le plus vite possible, descendant et montant les escaliers, traversant les couloirs sans s'arrêter. Elle savait que le mangemort qui l'avait vu la coursait dans les couloirs. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la rattrape et se venge sur elle de cette course poursuite à laquelle elle le contraignait. Elle accéléra encore à cette pensée, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à sa survie et n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait.

Un cul de sac. Katline su avec désespoir qu'elle était perdue au moment où elle vit le mur qui s'élevait en face d'elle. Elle recula doucement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Elle s'appuya de toute ses force contre lui comme si elle pouvait espérer passer à travers si elle y mettait assez de volonté. Sans surprise, le mangemort arriva quelque secondes plus tard aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était bloquée, il prit tout son temps, avançant vers elle avec une lenteur sadique. Il se délectait de voir la peur panique dans son regard. C'était toujours très excitant de voir une victime prendre conscience qu'il avait tout les pouvoirs sur elle. Il allait bien s'amuser à la voir mourir.

Katline regardait l'avancée inéluctable du mangemort. Tout son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. Elle avait mal partout bien que l'homme qui lui faisait face ne l'ait pas encore touchée. La jeune fille était habituée à avoir mal. Oh oui, elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de souffrir au cours de sa courte vie. Cependant, elle sentait que ce soir, les règles du jeu allaient être différentes et que la douleur qu'elle connaissait n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait. Il lui restait cependant une petite chance de s'en sortir vivante. Si le mangemort n'utilisait que la magie, peut être serait-elle encore vivante demain matin.

Si elle jouait bien son rôle, peut-être que le mangemort ne remarquerait pas la supercherie. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Déjà l'homme levait sa baguette dans sa direction.

\- Endoloris, cria-t-il.

Comme au ralenti, la jeune femme vit le rayon de lumière foncer sur elle. Elle contracta ses muscles et cria alors de toute la force de ses poumons, une expression de pure souffrance peinte sur son visage. Elle espérait de toute son âme que sa comédie était convaincante car simuler la douleur n'était pas une chose facile. C'était pourtant son unique chance de convaincre son assaillant et de s'en sortir vivante.

Le sort durait depuis plusieurs secondes lorsque Katline tomba brutalement à genoux. N'ayant plus d'air dans ses poumons et ne pouvant se permettre d'inspirer alors qu'elle était censée être soumise au sortilège Doloris, elle commençait à suffoquer.

Le mangemort la libéra du sortilège et avança lentement vers sa proie. Elle était à genoux devant lui. Quelle merveilleux sentiment de toute puissance que celui qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Rien de plus jouissif que d'avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un.

Katline attendait le prochain sort. Elle en connaissait la théorie. Elle devait aujourd'hui réussir la pratique. Elle sanglota doucement en voyant les chaussures du mangemorts juste devant elle. Elle releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard fou de son "tortionnaire".

\- dommage que tu ne sois pas celle qu'on cherche, lui dit-il avec un ton de regret dans la voix, j'aurais aimé m'amuser plus avec toi. Avada kedavra !

Maintenant ! Katline se laissa tomber violemment sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Elle retient son souffle avec l'espoir fou de passer pour morte. Les dés étaient jetés. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Soit le mangemort découvrait le pot au rose et elle n'osait imaginer le sort qu'il lui réserverait, soit il s'en irait sans cherche plus loin.

Elle devait l'avoir convaincu. Après être resté devant elle quelques secondes, elle l'entendit faire demi-tour. Relâchant son souffle, la jeune femme se roula en boule, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de bloquer les cris et les bruits de lutte qui lui parvenaient. Elle resta longtemps dans cette position, bien après qu'un silence de mort ne se soit posé sur la clinique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un silence oppressant accueillit les membres de l'ordre du phœnix lorsqu'ils transplanèrent devant l'hôpital. Sans concerter personne, Albus entra précipitamment dans le bâtiment. Il se doutait que tous les mangemorts étaient partis depuis bien longtemps mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur ses gardes. Un frisson glacial le transperça. Autour de lui les cadavres s'entassaient les uns à côté des autres, des morts de tout âge et de tout sexe. C'était bien là le mode de fonctionnement de Voldemort. "Pas de prisonnier" disait-il toujours. Des prisonniers? Pour quoi faire. Les torturer? Faire des expériences sur eux? Mieux valait mourir rapidement de toute façon.

Cependant, cette hécatombe ne pouvait laisser insensible. Aucun des membres de l'ordre n'osait briser le silence quasi religieux que l'horreur de la situation imposait. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun survivant.

Par acquis de conscience, Albus lança un sortilège visant à déterminer s'il restait des mangemorts dans l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucun de leurs ennemis n'était présent il se mit à avancer, tentant de ne pas marcher sur les victimes qui parsemaient son chemin.

\- Katline ! Cria-t-il. Katline !

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent interloqués. Qui était cette Katline qu'Albus appelait désespérément.

\- Katline, je t'en prie répond moi, continua le vieil homme.

\- Albus, pourquoi ne pas lancer un sort de localisation? Demanda Rémus après avoir réussi à détourner le regard du cauchemars qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant que Dumbledore ne commence à monter les étages. Séparez-vous, cherchez les survivants.

Chacun put entendre "même si je doute qu'il y en ait" marmonné mais personne ne releva. Ils partageaient tous les craintes d'Albus mais la résignation n'était pas de mise dans une guerre telle que celle-ci. Autant abandonner les combats immédiatement dans le cas contraire. Un survivant, un seul, c'est tout ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un peu d'espoir aussi.

Les recherches furent éprouvantes pour tous. Chaque couloir débouchait sur des morts. Toujours de nouveaux morts et pas un seul blessé. Le silence. Ils auraient donné cher pour entendre autre chose que le bruit de leur pas claquant sur le carrelage.

Pendant ce temps là, Albus n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : trouver Katline. Les scénarios tous plus morbides les uns que les autres s'infiltraient dans son esprit. La jeune femme était sans doute morte. Peut être avait-elle été torturé. Certains mangemorts aimaient se servir de couteaux. La jeune femme n'aurait eu aucune chance d'en réchapper. Il finirait par trouver son cadavre ensanglanté au détour d'un couloir. Le pire scénario possible était celui dans lequel Voldemort l'avait reconnue, enlevée et... Surtout ne pas penser à ça. Bloquant ses pensées autant qu'il le pouvait, le vieil homme continua ses recherches criant régulièrement le nom de sa protégée.

§§§§§§§

Le brouillard. Un brouillard si épais qu'elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était couchée sur le sol. Comme entourée par un nuage. Une éternité sans doute. Ne pas penser. Ou était-elle? Ne pas penser. Ne pas bouger. Attendre.

Elle avait froid, si froid. Pourquoi avait-elle froid? Non ne pas bouger. Ne pas penser.

\- Katline !

Une voix grave. Des pas précipités. Quelqu'un qui la touchait. Étrange sensation. Elle sentait sans sentir. Comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps mais comme extérieur à elle même. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Lorsque les choses devenait trop dures. Trop insoutenables. Il y avait longtemps. Quand elle était petite. Son esprit quittait alors son corps. Il voyageait et regardait les événements d'en haut. Là où rien ni personne ne pouvait le briser ni même l'atteindre. Et ensuite, il revenait dans son corps. Quand ça allait mieux. Quand elle était enfin de nouveau en sécurité. Pour l'instant c'était mieux comme ça. C'était moins douloureux.

\- Venez m'aider ! Je l'ai trouvé!

Quelque chose de doux se posa sur elle. Peut être un nuage? Une douce chaleur commença a se répandre dans son corps. La chose sur elle la réchauffait doucement. Une cape?

\- Elle est vivante? Elle est gravement blessée?

Une autre voix. Plus jeune. Un homme.

\- Non, Merlin soit loué, elle va bien... Physiquement en tout cas. Elle est en état de choc. Vous avez trouvé des survivants?

Le silence à nouveau. Seulement quelques secondes mais si lourd de sens. Un sanglot. Venait-il d'elle? Surement, c'était sa voix.

On la souleva. Qui? Aucune importance. Rien n'est important. Ne pas penser. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Le froid à nouveau et le clair de lune. Elle était dehors. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais regardait les images défiler comme lorsqu'on regarde un film avec ennui. Elle eut la sensation d'être retournée dans tous les sens. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, elle constata sans émotion que le paysage avait laissé place à un salon. L'homme qui la portait la posa délicatement sur un sofa.

Puis une dame s'approcha lentement. Elle la regarda longuement puis voulu lui faire boire quelque chose. Surement une potion. NON il ne fallait pas. Jamais ! Ne jamais boire de potion. Katline protesta autant qu'elle le pu. Elle tenta de forcer son esprit à revenir dans son corps. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui hurlait de ne pas boire. Surtout pas. Elle n'en connaissait que trop bien les conséquences.

\- Non Poppy ! Elle ne doit pas boire de potion. Son organisme ne le supporte pas. Elle va se remettre... seule... Comme toujours.

La voix encore. Celle qui l'a aidé. Elle connait cette voix depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. La prise sur elle se relâche et la femme s'éloigne doucement. La voix se rapproche.

\- Dors mon enfant. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Son corps obéît, s'alourdit et tout devint noir.

§§§§§§§

katline se réveilla lentement. Elle avait chaud. Elle devait être dans son lit à l'hôpital. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à la journée de travail qui l'attendait. Et aux enfants... les enfants !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais couchée dans un lit inconnu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de tristesse alors que les souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis la vieille revenaient en force. Les mangemorts, les cris, la course, les sors et l'attente interminable. Elle avait entendu les hurlements pendant ce qui lui avait paru être des heures.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Ce fou furieux savait qu'elle était vivante. Le mangemort le lui avait dit. "tu n'es pas celle qu'on cherche". Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à ses maigres talent de comédienne. Mais les enfants? Personne ne les avaient sauvé. Peut être qu'un ou deux avait réussi à s'échapper? Mais les autres? Ces petits anges innocents? Malades et infirmes pour la plupart, ils avaient déjà tant soufferts durant de leur courte vie. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être abattus comme des animaux par ces monstres. La tristesse et la colère se disputaient en elle et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

\- Doucement katline. Tu es en sécurité.

La jeune femme releva la tête et tomba directement dans le regard apaisant d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était là. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il était venu la sauver. Encore.

Peut être un miracle avait-il eu lieu. Peut-être avait-il également secouru ses chers petits pensionnaires?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le vieil homme tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite l'air sombre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Katline soit prise de lourds sanglots déchirants. Albus s'approcha et la sera fortement contre lui.

\- Pleure mon petit. Pleure.

\- Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée de tristesse et bien qu'elle sache que le vieil homme ne connaissait pas plus la réponse qu'elle. Pourquoi ça arrive toujours? Je... Je le hais tant.

\- Je sais. Mais il paiera. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il sait que tu es en vie, il ne s'arrêtera pas de te rechercher. Mais je te protègerai de lui. Je t'en fais le serment.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, silencieux, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Puis, doucement, Katline releva la tête une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

\- Il va me le payer. Oh oui, il va me le payer cher. Je les vengerai tous.

A cet instant, Albus n'aurait pas souhaité être Voldemort. Grace à Katline, Harry Potter avait désormais une chance de vaincre le mage noir et son armée.


End file.
